The Reunion
by soul-striker
Summary: Ichigo and the gang were just planning to have a vacation away from the boring Karakura but they didn't plan on reuniting with an old friend... Can the kept feelings then be unleashed this time? IchigoxRukia
1. Traveling

**DISCLAIMER and AUTHOR'S STARTING NOTES:  
**_I don't own bleach apparently. This fic was actually created and posted loong-long before. I just encountered this again and I've realized how immature my writing style then. I made a fool out of myself and so I'm going to redo this. The story's former title was: Caught in the Rain._

**Summary: **_Ichigo and the gang were just planning to have a vacation away from the boring Karakura but they didn't plan on reuniting with an old friend... Can the kept feelings then be unleashed this time?_

**Chapter 1 of "The Reunion": **Traveling...

The soul society incident was long a history.

It was two years since then and the boring life of those teenagers went on as if nothing happened. Once in a while these teenagers patrol the city and help extinguish the hollows that dared to threaten the neighboring souls' **lives**.

Of course, although they were extra-ordinary teenagers, they were still like any normal beings are. They wanted something **extra** to do. That was why when Uryuu suggested going field-tripping (in edge of their summer vacation) they all agreed – whether it was obvious, or not.

The place was Ishida's Old Family Vacation House.

Uryuu who was supposed to be the guide was a nuisance to them. He has never been there and him being so clumsy about stuffs like these, they were merely placing all their miniscule trust on an ancient-like map that was given by Uryuu's father.

This is where the story and the problem started.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in irritation. It was the nth time now so they all supposed his head was already bleeding with scratch marks.

"So what's this? Some sort of a treasure hunt?" he asked in pure sarcasm.

"A treasure hunt?" Orihime blinked. She has a talent of inability to absorb bad vibes. "Yay! A treasure hunt!"

Uryuu sighed. He hated every second of standing in the middle of nowhere. He suggested the trip and he felt like the entire fault was burdened down at him.

"It's not like that Inoue-chan."

"So, what are we waiting! Decipher that god-dammed map already to get us out of here." Ichigo scowled. They have been standing on the spot unknown for humans for a couple of time now. They were lost.

They did what their so-called **leader**told them. They get their compasses and started to examine the map with all the seriousness, confused on which side of the map was pointing up to the north and so on.

They were too engrossed with it that nothing could distract their attention except the sound of a screeching metal. And they did hear it. Only on the second time they have realized that those **screeching metal**-like sound was actually from a **human** mouth!

All four of them; Ichigo, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad, quickly followed the source of the voice. They smelled trouble.

A bunch of thieves were there and they held a charming woman in her twenties.

They, without ado, helped her, and with their strength, they've smoothly and easily chased the thieves away.

"_Arigatou_..." the woman said, trying to speak straight but it was for naught because she had a large wound on her left upper arm.

Orihime's eyes widened and quickly dropped to her knees. She immediately encircled her hands around the wound and a beautiful and shinning light came.

"Don't worry." She assured when she felt the woman's muscle contracted in alarm. The woman's eyes widened and stared at the scene in pure disbelief. She didn't say anything until her would was completely gone.

"W... Wh... Tha... thank you..."

Orihime scratched the back of her head, a little pleased at her thanks.

"It's okay." She smiled.

The woman didn't answer like she was having a reality check. Before she could notice, Uryuu brought out the memory modifier and brought it near the woman's face.

At first she just stared at it, when she sort of realized what it was, she quickly screamed, **"No!"** and yanked it away.

"I know that you don't have any bad intentions but... I do know what you are doing..."

They altogether raised a brow of suspicion, except Chad who wasn't capable of doing such thing. Did they hear that right? **She knows what they were doing? **Nah. She might have constructed the sentence wrong...

They all began to perspire a lot.

"A... are you kidding?" Ichigo couldn't help but to blurt out.

"Wha... what are you saying? It's not like we're gonna rep—"

She was cut off by Ichigo, "Baka! Don't say unnecessary things!" he muttered heatedly.

"Go... gomen..." Orihime bowed.

"Let me introduce myself." the four of them moved a step backward as the woman spoke. The woman shook her head, "No. Don't be anxious. I'm a friend. My name is Shiba Nanako."

She looked at Ichigo. Ichigo perspired more. "W... who are you?"

'_Yeah right.'_ Ichigo thought, _'We're the ones who suppose to ask that!'_

When no one responded, the woman sighted, "I guess you can't trust me still even I've said my name. Okay. I'll tell you more if you come with me." She started walking but stopped on her tracks when she sensed that no one's following her. She sighted again, "I understand your agitation but... it's getting late don't you think?" still no answer, "Let's just say it's my way of saying thanks... and hey! Do you wanna refuse a warm invite of nice lookin' lady?"

Still agitated, but nowhere to go, they followed her. They were used to troubles anyway and the woman seemed nice.

"So... basically... **what** are you?" Uryuu started. He knew there was something about this woman that wasn't quite... human.

The woman looked up in the sky and it took her long before a reply came.

"You know if you are just a normal bunch of people, I'll never do this thing." their eyes were suddenly focused to her, "Hey, it's not what you think. I mean... after I've seen this girl cure my wounds... I realized that you people are extraordinary..."

"Umm... I think what you saw earlier was just an illusion." Orihime chuckled nervously. She was trying to get rid of the woman's thought.

The woman smiled, "You don't need to hide it." she said, "My name really is Shiba Nanako. I didn't lie because I don't want you to lie." She paused, looked again up in the sky, "Do you believe in life after death?"

Orihime and Chad nodded while Ichigo and Uryuu were shaken to the question.

"I came from a place called soul society."

Their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Ho... _Hontou_?" Orihime and others can't believe their ears.

Ichigo tried to pull himself together.

"Quit fooling around. We're not child anymore to listen to dumb tales."

"You know that I'm not fooling around. I knew from the look of your faces that you were something different... especially you..." she glared at Ichigo.

"Ichigo... is she's some kind of a psychic?" Chad whispered to his ear.

"No I'm not a psychic." Ichigo and Chad gave a frightened face and quickly widened the gap between them and the woman.

"Wha... what are you?" the both of them nervously pointed a finger on her.

"Shiba..." Uryuu said, "I'm sure I've heard that name..."

"Yeah!" said Orihime. "Same as Ganju-kun!"

Their eyes widen when they realized that Orihime was correct.

"You know that foolish Ganju? Oh that makes a lot more comfortable to hear now." She clears her throat, "I'm Ganju's grandmother."

---

"YOU'RE WHAT?" all of them exclaimed, even Ichigo and Chad.

The woman who said she was Nanako chuckled wickedly, "Am I too young and good looking to be Ganju's grandmom?"

'_No.'_ Ichigo said. _'It only looks like Ganju was the __**black sheep **__of the family... having his looks that way... his sister looks quite fine... her grandma too... and I guess that Kaien as well... well I haven't seem him though.'_

"Okay so explain why you're here." Ichigo suddenly became interested.

"Well, I'm just tired of being there doing nothing. I like some excitement. Take Urahara as an example... I bet you know him don't you?" they nodded.

"I'm not a shinigami after all so I think it's okay as long as I would keep the secret."

The four of them nodded like a child.

"Well, here we are." she declared. She faced them, "Okay, before we enter this village, I want you not to mention anything about what we've talked about. This is a normal village..." she said then continued in a whisper, "Well except inside our house for all my companions are from soul society as well."

---

"Get your lazy ass off there!" Nanako said as she hit the boy's head hard. The four of them sweatdropped. She faced them again with an angelic smile, "Ohohoho... sorry for seeing me rude—"

"You're always rude." the guy murmured and he got hit again."

"His name is Yamamoto Hadokou." she pulled him closer, "C'mon, say something about your stupid self!" she said in a low voice so that they won't hear it—but they did.

"Umm... umm..." the guy scratched the back of his head, blushing, "My name is Yamamoto Hadokou... I... I'm... you don't wanna know how old I am."

"It's okay you idiot! They know about us!"

"_Nani_? What are you thinking you old hag? Don't you—" he was hit again.

"They saved me—"

"It's not an adequate reason to tell—"

"Why don't you let me finish first?" she hit him again, "They know about soul society before I even told them." when he tried to open his mouth again, she added, "They'll tell us later." she faced them, "Ohohoho... sorry again. I'll show you my husband."

--List and description of Nanako's companions--

Nanako herself – a woman that looked like in her twenties. She had her black hair tied into a knot. Despite of how old she was she still looked good.

Yamamoto Hadokou – a man that looked like he has the same age as Ichigo. Looks neat and funny. He had a brown hair and he seemed handsome. He's shorter by two inches than Ichigo.

Sushimoto (A/N: I was so damn hungry when I was thinking of their names so bear with me) – Nanako's husband. He was scary-looking but he speaks calmly—contrary to his looks, he seldom talks.

--to be continued..--

**AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTES: **_I admit that I haven't improved much but I tried to add more descriptions. Reviews are welcomed. Flames are not! And oh, IchiRuki interaction will happen next chapter (THAT'S SOON!) If you've read this fic before you can tell me if you see any improvement or whatever. Fluff-ness is ensured. I'm mature now when it comes to kissing scenes unlike before. In fact, I love 'em now!_

**Basic Japanese Words Included Here: **_**(in case you don't know... which I doubt.)**_

Arigatou – Thank you.  
Hontou – Real (ly).  
Nani – What.

_If I've missed some words tell me._


	2. Hi

**DISCLAIMER and AUTHOR'S STARTING NOTES:  
**_I don't own bleach apparently. This fic was actually created and posted loong-long before. I just encountered this again and I've realized how immature my writing style then. I made a fool out of myself and so I'm going to redo this. The story's former title was: Caught in the Rain._

**Summary: **_Ichigo and the gang were just planning to have a vacation away from the boring Karakura but they didn't plan on reuniting with an old friend... Can the kept feelings then be unleashed this time?_

**Warning:** _Possible OOC_

**Chapter 2 of "The Reunion":** Hi

Rukia's fists were clenched tight and a vein twitched on her forehead.

_This fool, he's making fun out of me again! _she thought darkly. She crossed her arms on her bosom and eyed at the sleeping figure with distaste. Seeing his hair-color, she was reminded of his **prank** on her.

She pressed her lips into a thin line. She was trying to hold back but she failed.

"Cut the fucking crap, Hadouteme!" she jumped at him and decided to pull out his **fake** hair that should supposed to tell him to stop but—

"**OUCH**! What the **hell** are you doing?" the one whose hair was being pulled out yelled and instinctively pushed Rukia out of the bed's parameter.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock and covered her mouth with a gasp. What was before her was some**thing** incomprehensible.

_H... His hair didn't detach...? It's real... hair?—More importantly... i... it's..._

"Ichigo!" she let out a gasp louder than the first.

He raised a brow of suspicion. Probably thinking he was all dreaming. "Rukia?"

3—

2—

1—

"What the hell are you doing in here?" they chorused.

_What's this? _Rukia said to herself. _I... is this a joke...? Ye... yeah... Hadou... that bastard... he's making fun out of me again. He's just wearing a __**mask**__... isn't he? Ju... just like on a __**festival **__called movies which I've watched from the strange __**box**__. I... I've got to take that mask off!_

Ichigo shook his head. Having confusion as great as Rukia's. _I'm dreaming... I must be dreaming._ _I mean... this is a nightmare._ _I'm still asleep. But if this is a nightmare... why did I felt pain when she pulled my—_AA... **OUCH**!

"STOP THIS FOOLISH IDEA, **HODOU**!" she buried her nails on his face and tried to pull it ooo—

Ichigo had enough, he snatched her hand and clutched it tightly, "Yarou! What do you think you're doing? That hurts a lot!"

He blinked.

_Hurt? If that hurts then..._

Rukia seemed determined that it was still Hadou. She snatched her hand back and looked at him. "You're getting smarter, aren't you? You even placed a... umm... a rotating metal on your face for effect."

Ichigo's face was once again puzzled. His brows met. "Rotating metal?"

Just as Rukia was about to open her mouth, a voice interfered.

"I think she meant **screw** Kurosaki-san."

It was Hadou.

Rukia jumped to her surprise. She pointed a finger on Hadou and then stared at Ichigo. She shook her head and what was right before her would be the **real** one.

"N... No... way..."

"Yes way, Rukia-chan." Hadou smiled good-naturedly and turned to Ichigo. "Forgive her Kurosaki-san, she's new to these kind of things. I don't think you know her already?"

Ichigo gave Rukia an eye first before responding.

"You thought wrong."

"Oh. That's surprising." Hadou said but his tone told otherwise for it held no shock or whatever. "Why don't we come down for breakfast?"

Rukia made a frown and muttered "Great." sarcastically and walked past Ichigo.

---

All in the table was oh-so-pleasant.

Pleasant. Except the air between Ichigo and Rukia who kept snubbing each other.

The table was rectangular in shape. It was made of marble. Mr. and Mrs. Shiba were on the both ends of the table. Rukia was seated at the right hand of Nanako. Beside Rukia was Hadokou and beside him was Ichigo, who was looking away from her, crossing his arms at his chest. On the other side were Uryuu, Orihime and Chad respectably.

Initially, they all can't believe her eyes when they saw Rukia. But after stuffs were explicated they have finally believed that it was she, really.

It turned out to be a very emotional reunion as Orihime quickly put her arms around her because of happiness as she cried. Rukia returned the warm greeting Orihime had given her by smiling and placing a hand over her shoulder.

---

Rukia was Hadokou's friend. Since there were no current orders to Rukia, he invited her to take a vacation on earth—on the living world.

Questions so far?

What?

Was she permitted?

Well, yes she was. She was given a special privilege to go back and forth soul society... provided that she would still do her work as a shinigami. After all, this was how they show to her that they were sorry about her execution—which was partially her fault.

Questions again?

Did Renji come with her?

Umm... no.

And ff you would go to ask me if she was in her gigai. Yes she was.

---

"Ah, yes." Nanako started by the time they were all again back to their seats. "That one was cooked by your **dear** friend, Rukia-chan. When she heard that there are visitors, she volunteered to cook one of the dishes."

"Arigatou." Uryuu said courteously, "but I think we're gonna save the best for last."

'_**Best**__ for last' my ass! _Ichigo thought darkly and started to imagine what kind of taste the **poison** Rukia made.He began to lean on the table and groaned inwardly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said, his voice was quivering.

"I agree Kurosaki-kun." Nanako grinned evilly, "It's not good to—" she immediately stop herself, to have some thrill, "Why don't you all taste it yourselves and you'll know what I mean."

They all nodded, except Ichigo who was beginning to think all kinds of excuses. Unfortunately, Nanako already foresaw it and stopped him.

"You too, Kurosaki-kun. I think you'll hurt Rukia's feelings if you won't taste it."

A vein popped out of Ichigo's forehead.

"Okay, at the count of three, well dig our chopsticks in to the dish and eat it."

_Yeah and get ready for the race of your life._

---

"One... two... three... dig!"

---

"God, was she—_barf—_trying to—_barf—_kill us?" Uryuu said as he continued to wash his tongue, hoping that the formidable taste would be washed out by water.

"I... Inoue-san seems to like it—_barf_—the food that is."

"Ahou! Of course she—_bvarff—_does! She's **immune** to those things!" Ichigo said irritably, desperately catching his breath. "I'm **suffocating**, damn it!"

"Right, I now remember all her weird **victuals**."

Wonder what happened?

Duh. It was darn **obvious**.

They let their tongue taste the world's **deadliest** poison—which was Rukia's cooking.

"Didn't I tell you?" Nanako butted in, "That's better than throwing out your food. Nothing has been wasted. C'mon. **Real** food coming up!"

_This Nanako is __**evil**_

"I... I think I've lost my appetite." Ichigo excused.

Nanako shook her head and tapped her foot.

"No excuses. Whether you like it or not, you'll gonna eat. Got a big day today."

---

The reason why they didn't met Rukia the night when they came is that because she was out, admiring at the people and the decorations they've been doing.

That day was the village's festival. So there will be carnivals, amusement parks, booths and etc.

It was also some kind of "good timing" for they wanted to celebrate the reunion of Rukia with them.

"Let's go." Ichigo said as he hurriedly walked towards the door.

"Wait Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan hasn't—" Orihime was cut off.

Ichigo froze from his tracks for seconds then started to walk again. "Maybe I'll go alone." he declared weakly and walked as fast as he could.

Orihime watched the retreating figure of Ichigo. She grimaced.

_Kurosaki-kun... you're __**avoiding**__ Rukia-san, aren't you?_

_---_

The village's square was full of happy and energetic people. It amazed the eyes of Rukia that her sparkles in her eyes were visible even in the middle of the day.

"Say, **Rukia-chan**," Orihime started a conversation when others left to see buy some food. "I can call you that, right?"

Rukia nodded in approval and smiled.

Orihime couldn't help to return a smile.

"How are you? We didn't say much hellos back at the Nanako-san's."

"I'm good." Rukia said coolly, "How about you and others?"

"Me? Umm... I'm fine, thank you. Ishida-kun and Sado-kun are also okay... as for Kurosaki-kun... umm..."

"Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san!" a sudden voice interrupted, it turned out to belong to Uryuu. He was jogging with Chad and Hadou towards their direction, "Here's our food, let us eat there at the shade of the tree over there."

"Hai!" Rukia said cheerfully, thankful for the interruption. She imagined that Orihime would say that _"I noticed that he seems not to happy to see you again."_ That'll be painful, wouldn't it? I mean, they had been partners—**friends**.

---

Hadou didn't know much about Chad, Orihime and Uryuu so he was only talking to Rukia and Rukia to him only.

They secluded themselves above the tree due to Hadou's personal request.

They kept being in that atmosphere until something entered Rukia's ears that made her **perk** up and **sulk** down.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime waved, when he got closer she asked, "Where have you been? Now there's not enough food for you."

Ichigo remained silent. He seemed to be pre-occupied.

Orihime had noticed this so she got up from where she was sitting and placed a hand over Ichigo's shoulder.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun? Daijobou?"

Uryuu narrowed his eyes at the sight of Orihime kind of like comforting Ichigo. He then interrupted and added with tease, "Looking for Kuchiki?"

He snorted and shoved his hands inside his pocket. "Keh. Not really."

Uryuu raised a brow of suspicion, "Kuchiki-san's right there," he offered, his index finger was pointing up. He thought that Ichigo might be too stubborn to voice out his feelings.

Uryuu noticed Ichigo's tentative and secretive glance towards direction and that it immediately turned away.

He sighed.

_What a difficult guy._

---

Orihime was worried about Ichigo. He was acting a little... awkward when it comes to Rukia and this Hadokou was barging in even before Ichigo and Rukia starts to have a one-to-one conversation. Getting a little pissed, and decided to become cupid, she gathered Chad and Uryuu to come up with a good plan to get rid of Hadokou and have Ichigo and Rukia talk peacefully.

"The Ferris Wheel!" Orihime exclaimed. "Since we're going there, we should use that ride to close their gap."

Uryuu nodded, "We'll go in pairs." He said then an evil glint came to his eyes, "Inuoe-san shall go with me. Sado-san... take good care of Yamamoto-san,"

---

"Yamamoto-san." Chad said as he walked to him. He sucked a great amount of air and took a few seconds to convince himself that this would be for Ichigo. "Let's ride together."

Hadokou raised his brow. Who wouldn't? A guy asked you to be your partner in a Ferris Wheel? Plus you weren't evil close.

"Hunh? Are you sure? I'm sorry but I'm riding with Ru—"

Before he could finish, he saw Rukia already inside the cab, waving at him while Ichigo was forced to get in by Uryuu.

Chad almost smirked, "You were saying?"

--to be continued..--

**AUTHOR'S ENDING NOTES: **_Whoa. Long chapter. It took me long to update because I don't have 'nuff inspiration. The pairing with be IchigoRukiaKaien. Next chapter will be focused on restoring the "friendship" of Ichigo and Rukia. Please look forward to it._

_Reviews/Constructive Feedbacks are welcomed. Flames are not!_

**Basic Japanese Words Included Here: **_**(in case you don't know... which I doubt.)**_

Ahou – Idiot.

Daijobou – Are you alright?

_If I've missed some words tell me._


End file.
